With the advent of using renewable resources to provide heat such as wood, and the like, the existence of stoves and heaters requiring these fuels has provided for a substantial demand for a device which can store hot ashes in a safe environment, or conveniently discharge fuel such as coal within the stove without providing contamination of the surrounding area as by coal dust or ashes and the like.
In this regard, the following patents appear to reflect the most relevant prior art of which the inventor is aware since these devices relate generally to articles which may be used in a similar fashion:
U.S. Pat. No. 43,016; Jeffrey; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 119,738; Bragaw; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 141,485; Brown; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 185,961; Pratt; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 362,616; Freudenberg; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 398,410; Laude.
Of these references, the patent to Jeffrey appears to be closest since he teaches the use of a coal hod having a lid (a) and a crank operated screw (b) used to advance the coal.
The remaining references show the state of the art further and it should be appreciated that those similarities between these references and that which is about to be delineated are merely coincidental since these prior art devices do not appear to provide the same reliability in construction, or the facility in use.